


Sleeping is better with two

by Garchomp445



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garchomp445/pseuds/Garchomp445
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an oppressively long practice session, the whole camp is exhausted, so Severa slips into the closest tent which will allow her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping is better with two

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, put the two of the most energetic and loud shepherds in a tent, and they DON'T keep each other up all night? Madness!

"Sigh."

Cynthia spots a pair of eyes glaring up from the floor in response, accompanied by: "Oh gods, did you really just SAY the word 'sigh'?" Severa rolls her eyes exasperatedly, and is nearly mad enough to pick herself up to leer at Cynthia even harder.

"Yes?" Cynthia responds with a bright smile, peering over her cot. "Doesn't mom say it a bunch, though?"

Cynthia nearly laughs as Severa tries to roll her eyes even harder, the energy usual in her responses clearly drained from the last campwide exercise session. Still, Severa manages to say "Ugh, why do I even bother." then collapses back onto the pillow she's placed on the ground. "I mean, she does, but... it's complicated."

"Teehee! What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Morosely and undignified, Severa continues, saying "I... Ugh, just..." With a sudden increase in volume and pitch, "Why are you asking so many questions?!" A defeated sigh softens the last of her words.

"Haha! Well..." Cynthia tokenly tries to flop out of bed, "How about I ask Cordelia?"

"Oh please! As if either of us have enough energy to move out of this tent."

Resignedly, but also quite annoyingly, Cynthia lets out an actual sigh, before bursting into tired laughter again. "Hee hee, you seem to have enough to keep talking!"

"That's because you're speaking as coherently as a horse with it's mouth full of oats," and shifting to a near screech while propping herself up on her elbows, "so SOMEONE has to make sure you don't embarrass yourself!"

"Hehehe, aw, Severa..." Cynthia covers her mouth to hide a huge grin, "I knew you cared about me!"

Blushing and retreating back to her pillow, Severa says, "Sh- shut up, I only said that because I'm tired..."

"Of course."

Lasping into a comfortable silence, the sisters legitimately relax for a few, brief seconds, to the vast relief of anyone within earshot. Severa still has a few things to say, though.

"This is completely daft. We're more tired after just a few hours of Frederick's exercise routine than we ever were in the future!" Severa punctuates her words with extravagent gestures, "Are we just going soft?"

"Wow! I never would've expected that from you," Severa sticks her tongue out in lieu of a response, "but I know that it's a pretty good motivator to have all of our friends and families right here."

Severa gapes slowly at Cynthia's unexpectedly thought-provoking words, nearly thinking of a proper, snarky response. She sighs, then sappy words just kind of meander out of her mouth, "Cynthia... Thanks for letting me use your tent."

"Mmhm."

They both sleep soundly, but Severa with especial appreciation for her sister.


End file.
